


13-Reflections

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [13]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italics represent either thoughts or the translation to another language. Assume the characters are speaking Japanese. Be prepared, I'm going to start putting more Japanese in! ;P </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	13-Reflections

_(Mori's POV)_

 I'm restless. Its been less than a week since Pen-chan's arrival. I haven't slept much.

 _What do I say to her? What can't I say. I didn't think I could love her more deeply than I already did, but I guess that's just it right? I loved her as a dream, and now she' here, a living, real person. She has her imperfections, her flaws, but that's what's so wonderful about her. She's real._ _A soft spoken, sweet mannered young woman was just what I needed. But if you look at her eyes,_ I smile _, there is fire there. Brilliant and passionate. She is kind, but she is tenacious._ I sigh and shift listlessly on the small couch at the back of the library.  _Her smile was a strange one though... gentle and kind, yet sad. Always so heartbreakingly sad. It's only very rarely that one can truly see her smile. Her face is young, her eyes are bright, but she is a person who has seen too much in life._

I pull out my sketch pad and flip through its pages.  _I wish we were closer. I wish we could talk more._ I sigh.  _Why are you so sad?... and what can I do to help?_ _  
_


End file.
